Just a Nick
by the go-to guy
Summary: Tsukune cuts himself shaving and things get out of hand when Moka gets a whiff. Drabble. My triumphant return from the dead!


Well, I'm back from Internet purgatory. Personal issues, combined with mountains of homework, a computer virus, and lack of motivation have all contributed to my recent hiatus. Thank you to all the readers who reviewed my stories and stuck with me through these past months; words cannot express my gratitude. In an effort to get back into the swing of writing, I present this quick drabble featuring our favorite couple. It's a little bit more risqué than my normal work, so the characters might be slightly OOC, but I hope you enjoy either way. Happy New Year!

XXXXXXX

There were a couple of major drawbacks to having a vampire as a wife, not the least of which was making sure you never bled or had a major injury that affected the blood in any way.

This thought occurred to Tsukune a lot during the day; every accidental nick or cut was dealt with immediately, before his beloved wife got a whiff of her favorite drink.

That was why, when he cut himself shaving one day, Tsukune was quick to grab some tissues and toilet paper to try to cover the wound as best he could. The crimson liquid spread across the thin material, and Tsukune hoped against hope that Moka wouldn't notice.

"Tsukune? What do I smell? Is that…your blood?" Moka's voice chimed from somewhere in the house, her voice sounding almost hopeful.

Tsukune cursed under his breath as padded footsteps got closer to the bathroom: no such luck.

Moka's silver haired-head peeked into the room, eyes alight with hope and nose twitching. Seeing the cut on her husband's face, Moka resisted the urge to lick her lips and instead sauntered forward, wrapping her arms around Tsukune's waist.

Moka placed her head on Tsukune's shoulder, staring into the mirror with the human.

"Tsukune." She purred, uncharacteristically coy. "You've gone and cut yourself."

"Er…yeah." Tsukune managed to say, thoroughly bewildered. Normally, Moka would all but tackle him when blood was spilled. What was making her hold back this time?

Moka took a deep breath, savoring the scent of blood in the air. Although Tsukune always let her suck his blood, there was something much more amusing in the impromptu sip every once in awhile. Plus, Tsukune's feeble attempts to hide his mistake were so adorable sometimes-thinking he could hide blood from a vampire! Honestly!

"Tell me Tsukune, what are you going to do with all that wasted blood?" Moka asked sensually, carefully peeling back the formerly white tissue and eyeing it hungrily.

Tsukune gulped, doing his best to maintain his wits in the presence of his wife. Since he had been shaving, the human was dressed in nothing more than a loosely wrapped towel, a fact both he, Moka, and Tsukune's lower body were all acutely aware of. Moka didn't utilize her bodily talents very often, but whenever she did, Tsukune melted like putty in her hands. Hey, he was justified; how lucky was he to have a wife as amazing as Moka?

Moka, for her part, could almost taste the rich blood of victory as she leaned into Tsukune's ear. "Don't tell me you're going to throw it in the trash can?"

Tsukune gulped, gathering his thoughts to retort. "It had crossed my mind."

Moka _tsk-tsk_ed. "Such a waste! I have a better idea..." With that, Moka shifted slightly and liked the wound, causing Tsukune to shudder with pleasure. Smirking at her victory, Moka made her way down to Tsukune's neck, leaving a trail of searing kisses until she reached his major artery, sinking her fangs into her husband's neck.

Used to the pain, Tsukune could only stare at the image in the mirror: He, half-shaven and with a small cut on his chin, wearing nothing but a towel while his amazing wife pushed her breasts against his back while she drank his blood. Staring at the scene, Tsukune could take it no more; as soon as Moka extracted her fangs, Tsukune whirled around and planted a heated kiss on the silver haired vampire's lips.

As she and Tsukune stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Moka congratulated herself on a job well done.

And Tsukune? He was thinking that maybe he should cut himself shaving more often


End file.
